


The Purrfect Date

by ajwolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat AU, Cats being cute and fluffy, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, Viktor Purriforov, kitty snuggles, literally fluff, yuuri catsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwolf/pseuds/ajwolf
Summary: The cat across the courtyard is the most beautiful cat Viktor has ever seen, so it’s really not his fault if he occasionally does something a bit foolish...like forget to drink water for so long he passes out. Then again, if it gets him a date with the black furred cat, even a trip to the vet might be worth it.Cat AU - everyone is a cat or cat owner. Pure fluff and cats being cats.





	1. The Cat with the Purple Bandage

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little fic I wrote while I was sick and too out of it to write anything serious. Enjoy!

Viktor flicked his tail irritably as he stared out the window, something that had become his daily routine as of late.

“What's with the wrapping on Viktor’s paw?”

Viktor stiffened, hearing his name. One of Yakov's friends had stopped over, bringing with her the scent of two unfamiliar cats. Her name was Minako and the best thing about her was the way she'd always sneak Viktor bits of food when she was drunk. He liked Minako... But he couldn't be bothered with her now because it was almost midday and _they_ should be there by now!

“That idiot went and fainted on me last night. Had to take him to the emergency clinic.”

Viktor bristled. He had _not_ fainted! He had simply been trying to pass the time after Yakov had shut the curtains, and had been attempting to break his all time jumping record. His goal had been to jump from the foot of the bed to the top of the armoire. He had nearly made it too!

Unfortunately his legs had seemed a little unsteady on the take off and he'd _just_ missed it. He still landed nicely enough, but found himself feeling a bit dizzy after his frankly impressive mid-air spin. Yakov had just overreacted to seeing him stumble about.

“Vet says he's dehydrated. Told me to try a new bowl for him, so I had to get him this fountain thing and see if it helps with his thirst.” Yakov jabbed his thumb towards the brand new pet fountain that was bubbling away by the kitchen counter.

 _Not likely_ , Viktor thought, staring even more intently out the window. And he had no problem with the old water dish except for it's placement. So far from the window! How was he supposed to see _him_ from way across the room on the floor? Yakov should just put it up by his perch atop his cat tree.

Suddenly there was a flash of black and Viktor eyes widened, taking in the most beautiful sight in the whole world. He let out a meow, yelling at Yakov that if he really loved Viktor he'd introduce him to that cat!

Beautiful black fur, rich brown eyes, and strong hind legs that would probably be even better at jumping than Viktor; the cat across the courtyard was single handedly the most gorgeous feline Viktor had ever seen. He made sure to swish his lovely silver tail in front of him as he sat up nice and straight, showing off just a little.

The movement seemed to catch the black cat’s attention, his eyes zeroing in on Viktor’s paw instantly. Viktor could see his unmet friend’s look of concern as he held up his own paw.

“Yes!” Viktor bellowed, wishing Yakov and the love-of-his-life’s owner would open the windows so they could at least talk. “Mean old Yakov made me go to the vet and there was a giant needle!”

The other cat clearly couldn't hear him but looked more concerned than ever.

“Hmm,” Minako mused. “Does he do that every day?”

“What, look out the window? Sure, he can't get enough of it.”

“Yeah, but he didn't get really excited till he saw Hiroko's cat just now. Maybe he's lonely. Cats are social creatures after all.”

Hiroko? Who was that? Was that the lady across the way? Please be the lady across the way!

“Hmm,” Yakov hummed. “I've taken him to Josef’s before. He and that Christophe seemed to get on well.”

“Noooooo! Not Christophe!” Viktor bellowed at his owner in a loud, annoyed meow. “He has a terrible view of my darling’s window! And he's a rat bastard who got spend the day there when his human had to work late. He had his stinking paws all over my future mate!”

“Maybe, though he seems very interested in Yuuri over there.”

Yuuri? Was that the black cat’s name? It was pretty!

The black cat had hopped up onto his own cat tree, followed by another cat that was there sometimes. She was Minako’s cat, Viktor had seen Minako drop her off enough to know.

“You know my Mari is Yuuri's sister; they both used to pine for each other, that's why I started leaving Mari at Hiroko's place when I head to work. Hiroko doesn't mind – she enjoys the extra company.”

“Yes! Take me to Yuuri's!” Viktor howled, convinced now that his angel across the chasm was named Yuuri.

“I don't suppose it would hurt,” Yakov admitted and Viktor meowed in pleasure, doing a little flip in the air, which made Yuuri and Mari both look up at him curiously from across the way. Viktor grinned, wishing he could to explain to Yuuri that they'd get to meet soon.

Then they'd fall in love, and snuggle together, and groom each other, and never be parted again!

“If it keeps that idiot from passing out again, I'll try anything,” Yakov consented.

“I did not pass out! I just got dizzy from my amazing acrobatics!”

“That's the spirit,” Minako chuckled pulling out her phone.

Viktor saw the women across the way pick up her phone, both Yuuri and Mari watching her.

“Hiroko, would you mind if Yakov brought his cat over for a play date tomorrow?” Minako asked, stepping up beside Viktor and scratching his ears as she looked through the glass towards the other woman. “Viktor’s apparently not been drinking enough and I think he might be lonely. I think he’d like to meet Yuuri.”

Viktor purred happily to himself, angling his head so her fingers landed on his favorite spot. He was finally going to have a date with Yuuri!

 

* * *

 

Yuuri loved his sister, but sometimes she was a big pain.

“What cha’ looking at little brother?”

“Three minutes, Mari! I'm three minutes younger than you!”

“That's enough for me! Now admit that you're staring at that silver cat again or I'll drag something messy out of the trash can and dump it all over you.”

“Meanie!” Yuuri hissed, batting his paws at his sister who laughed happily as the two of them wrestled for a bit.

Eventually they both got tired and settled back on the cat tree. The silver cat looked really excited and Yuuri wondered why. He was so pretty…

He saw Mari’s owner pick-up her phone and stand next to the beautiful feline. Yuuri was so jealous of Minako, getting to rub that shiny, soft fur. His mom’s phone rang and Yuuri watched her curiously.

“Hello Minako!” She called and Yuuri wondered again what had happened to the other cat. There was a purple bandage on his paw and even though it looked nice with his eyes, Yuuri didn't want a cat so lovely to be hurt.

“Oh, a playdate with Viktor? Of course! I'm sure Yuuri would love that! The two of them are always staring at each other after all.”

Yuuri perked his ears up. Viktor? A playdate? Could Viktor be the cat across the way? He meowed excitedly and Mari giggled at him.

“You're so lame little brother.”

Yuuri pounced on her again, but let her win this time, far too distracted by the prospect of maybe meeting _him_.


	2. The Cat with the Blue Bell

It was early; way, way too early. Yuuri grumbled to himself and snuggled deeper into his bed, scrunching his face under the blanket. Why was mom turning on the lights so early? Dad had gone to work hours ago, but it shouldn’t be time for mom to get up. The sun was still only just rising.

Hiroko laughed, reaching into his basket and giving him a scritch behind the ears. “Sorry Yuuri, but Viktor’s Papa has to go to work early today. The two of you can go back to napping in just a minute.”

Yuuri grumbled, not really hearing her. She was still in her bathrobe and slippers though, so Yuuri was confident that meant it wasn't time for breakfast and therefore it was time to go back to sleep.

But Hiroko was letting someone in and they brought with them an unfamiliar scent and far too much noise. He peered up over the side of his overstuffed bed and saw a pair of excited blue eyes watching him from a carrier that was being opened.

Viktor! The silver cat _was_ Viktor!

There was an excited meow and the a streak of silver as Viktor came darting towards him at full speed, calling as he lept towards Yuuri’s bed “Yuuuuuuuuri!”

Yuuri just barely rolled out of the way as Viktor landed in the bed and pounced on top of Yuuri excitedly, his purrs deafening as he nuzzled against Yuuri; happily rubbing his face, tail and body against Yuuri’s scent gland, moving so fast Yuuri could barely keep up with the circling feline.

Hiroko laughed, wishing Yakov a good day, while the man grumbled apologies for his idiot cat.

“Oh it’s no problem, he’s just excited. He seems positively smitten with my little Yuuri.”

“I thought cats were supposed to be calm, and here I end up with the biggest drama queen of a cat…”

Hiroko just chuckled. “Its endearing. I always like a cat with a big personality.”

“Does it bother you that your dad calls you a drama queen?” Yuuri asked as Viktor finally started to calm down enough to sit still. He was curled up tight with Yuuri in his bed and Yuuri was working very hard to keep his heart beat calm. Viktor was even prettier up close.

“I’ve been called worse,” Viktor said happily, rolling on his back. “I’m just excited! I’ve wanted to meet you for ages!”

Hiroko closed the door as Yakov left and strolled past the bed, yawning. “You two have fun. I’m going back to bed for a little while.”

“Really?” Viktor said. “But it’s morning!”

Yuuri yawned too, his own interrupted sleep beckoning him once more. “Mom works late, and you’re way too hyper in the morning, Viktor. Go back to bed.”

Viktor blinked but then purred happily, snuggling closer. “I get to sleep with Yuuri!”

“Yes yes,” Yuuri agreed, bonking Viktor on the head with his paw. “Now pipe down and go to sleep.”

 

* * *

 

Viktor did sleep, though not much. It was hard to when someone so pretty was right beside him. Sleeping felt like a waste of the precious time afforded to him to mesmerize the cute little snores Yuuri made when he slept. Or the way his tail twitched. Or the way he was extra snuggly in his sleep.

Viktor didn’t want to miss a second of this.

Finally, when the sun was high in the sky, Hiroko padded into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes as she went. “Breakfast boys!”

Yuuri woke to that, yawning and stretching before blinking over at Viktor, jumping a bit in surprise.

“It wasn’t a dream!”

“Nope!” Viktor beamed happily. He was in kitty heaven, even if it did come with a strange sleep schedule. Viktor knew cats couldn’t blush, but he swore Yuuri was doing it just then. He looked so cute and shy all of a sudden.

“Um, lets go. My mom usually has fresh fish for me after work.”

“Really?”

Yuuri smiled excitedly and nodded. “My mom and dad work at a restaurant! Dad handles the mornings, and mom closes, so she brings me home scraps of fish. She gets home super late, but I always wait up for her to make sure she gets home okay. Dad gets up really early so I stay up even later to make sure he doesn’t miss his alarm. It’s kind of a crazy schedule, but they love their restaurant, and on days off we all get to snuggle together _all_ day. Mari usually comes over those days too so it’s great!”

They wandered over to the kitchen. “So you don’t live with your sister?”

Yuuri shook his head. “My dad, Toshiya, found us under a bridge; I don’t really remember how we got there cause we were really young. Mari was really worried about me cause I was sick. Dad brought us home and he and Mom took care of us until we were both healthy. They decided to give Mari to Minako because the two of them got along so well when they met, but even though she really likes Minako we still missed each other a lot. Mom and dad could tell I was sad without her, so they made sure to have Minako bring Mari over lots so we don’t miss each other too much.”

Viktor honestly couldn’t remember a time before Yakov. It sounded interesting to have a sibling, and memories of the outside...though also scary.

“Hopefully Yakov will bring you over lots now too!” Yuuri said cheerfully. “I like not being alone.”

Viktor wondered if he was the one not-blushing now.

“Here you go boys!” Hiroko sang, breaking through VIktor’s musings, as she put down two dishes of prime, beautiful, fresh tuna!

Viktor made a noise of glee and dug in, earning him a chuckle from Yuuri who ate his meal at a more polite pace, before walking over to a small water dish and drinking his fill. Viktor suddenly realized how thirsty he truly was and joined him.

“Good boy, Vicchan! Drink up. Yakov will be so happy to hear you’re eating and drinking properly. He was worried about you when you had to go to the vet.”

“The vet!” Yuuri said in fear. “You had to go to the vet?”

Viktor nodded gravely. “And they poked me with a huge needle!”

Yuuri gasped. “That’s awful, why would they do such a thing?”

“I don’t know! All I did was get a bit dizzy after doing a quad flip.”

“What’s that?”

“I’ll show you!”

They ran into the bedroom, ignoring Hiroko as she folded the laundry, and Viktor showed off his best jumping skills. Soon Yuuri was joining him as they bounced around the bed, earning them each several delighted laughs from Hiroko as she watched them. Viktor had never had such a fun day.

After they’d had their fill of rolling around on the bed, they moved on to running around the apartment, showing each other their jumps. While Viktor liked to focus on height for his jumps, Yuuri was all about finesse.

Viktor could barely believe his eyes when Yuuri jumped on to the couch by sailing _over_ the back without even breaking his stride. Viktor knew he could jump to the top of the couch, but he needed to stop and properly judge the distance. Not Yuuri, he could just _jump_ , knowing he'd make it. It was beautiful to watch.

After they wore themselves out, the climbed up the cat tree and snuggled up on the top perch. Yuuri had a blue collar with a little blue bell on it that fascinated Viktor. He couldn't help but bat at it gently with his paw, enjoying the merry tinkling.

“It's so pretty,” Viktor mused. Yuuri shyly hid his face under his paw.

“Nothing compares to you,” he whispered and Viktor positively shivered with glee.

“Yuuri! You're so sweet. But you're far more beautiful to me!” He nuzzled against the other cat before he began grooming the area between Yuuri’s ears.

“Oh, that feels good. Normally only Mari can get there.”

“I know, I've seen you two and it always made me jealous.”

Yuuri stood up suddenly and pushed Viktor over. “No one ever does it for you,” he said matter of factly, before he began rubbing his tongue over the fur on Viktors head.

Viktor purred loudly in appreciation, never having felt so cared for in his life. His eyes were suddenly heavy, and he couldn't help but snuggle closer to Yuuri – Yuuri’s own gentle purring lulling him into a comfortable sleep.

 

He woke from his afternoon nap to the sounds of the apartment door opening, bringing with it, a familiar scent.

_Yakov!_

Viktor buried himself deeper into the squishy lining of the perch, hoping Yakov wouldn’t notice him. It wasn’t that he didn’t like his owner, but he just didn’t want to leave Yuuri!

“I think it’s time for you to go home,” Yuuri said sadly as Viktor pressed his face into Yuuri’s fur.

“Don’t wanna,” Viktor grumbled stubbornly as he heard Yakov and Hiroko talking. “I like it here.”

Yuuri tilted his head at Viktor curiously. “But if you don’t go, then Yakov will be lonely.”

VIktor hadn’t thought of that.

“Alright Vitya,” Yakov grumbled, “time to go.”

Logic be damned, Viktor did not want to leave! He grabbed onto the side of the cat tree and dug his claws in, holding on for dear life.

“No! Yakov I love you and your excellent back scratches, but don’t make me leave my Yuuri!”

“Viktor,” Yuuri said with a laugh that still managed to be a little sad. “You can always come back, and we can still see each other through the window.”

“It won’t be the same!” Viktor bellowed as his claws sudden came free. “Noooooo!”

“Oh dear,” Hiroko chuckled as Viktor squirmed wildly in Yakov’s hands as he was dragged towards his carrier. “Vicchan really doesn’t want to leave, does he?”

Yakov huffed with exasperation. “Vitya, stop it! We can come back again tomorrow!”

“Viktor,” Yuuri whispered and Viktor felt himself go limp, staring at Yuuri. “Viktor, look at him.”

Viktor turned and looked Yakov in the eyes — he looked...sad. Lonely almost.

Suddenly the door opened and Toshiya came jogging inside, a large box tucked under his arm. “Hiroko, quickly. We need some towels, warm ones if you got them!”

Hiroko looked confused for a moment, but whatever was in the box had her gasping “Oh my!” as she scurried off towards the dryer which had in fact been humming away all afternoon.

Yakov’s curiosity seemed to have gotten the better of him as he tucked Viktor to his chest and approached the box. Viktor peered inside too.

“Oh!”

“What is it?” Yuuri asked, trotting closer and jumping up onto the counter.

“Kittens!”

“What?!” Yuuri gasped as he hopped up on his hind legs peeking into the box. “Oh no! They’re freezing!”

Viktor nodded and struggled gently against Yakov’s grip to get his attention, making eye contact with his owner allowing their long standing form of communication pass between them, hoping his message was getting across.

Yakov looked at him for a moment and sighed, setting Viktor on the counter. Viktor meowed his thanks and jumped carefully in the box, just managing to miss the kittens. He picked the little white and black one up in his mouth, noticing how hard the little boy was shivering.

“Yuuri, come in here.”

Yuuri made a noise of agreement and jumped in beside him, picking up the little red furred girl and curled up around her, before he started drying her off with his tongue. Viktor mimiced him with the little boy, listening to both kittens’ soft cries.

“There, there little ones, you’re safe now. What happened?” Viktor reassured them, doing his best to impart some warmth to them both.

The little red furred cat sniffled. “Our Mama disappeared. We couldn’t find her this morning.”

“Then there was a dog!” the black and white one hissed. “It chased us and we had to run up a tree, but then we couldn’t get down.”

Viktor heard Toshiyo and Yakov talking as they watched them. “They were stuck up in a tree,” Toshiya said softly. “But then a storm kicked up. I was just lucky I heard their cries. Caught the black and white one just as he fell out of the tree, and as soon as I had him, his sister just jumped down into my arms. She’s a brave little thing.”

Viktor noticed Yakov’s eyes were oddly shining.

“Got them!” Hiroko said with a puff as she came back into the room, arms loaded down with warm towels. “Lets get them into Yuuri’s bed with these.” The men nodded and Toshiya picked up the damp box, setting it down on the floor.

“Lets get them all dried off then,” Toshiya said with a smile to his wife.

Yuuri and Viktor hopped out of the box as Hiroko and Toshiya both took a kitten and began drying them off with the warm towels.

“Oh that feels good,” the little girl meowed.

“I thought I was going to die!” The boy cried.

“I suppose we'll need to find them homes now,” Hiroko said as she placed the now mostly dry kitten next to Yuuri who set to work finishing the job. “It's a shame we really can't keep them. One would be alright, but three cats–”

Yakov suddenly cleared his throat making everyone turn towards him. “I could handle two cats.”

“Oh! Well I suppose that could work, though I hate to separate them after seeing how Yuuri and Mari took to it.”

Yakov cleared his throat again. “No I mean. I wouldn’t want to separate them either, and it’s clear Vitya has a thing for your cat, so if you’ll allow Vitya to stay here, I’ll take the kittens.”

Viktor felt his heart swell with excitement. “Do you mean it, Yakov?!” He jumped into the air, landing easily in Yakov’s arms (it was something they did often after all), and gave his owner a nuzzle. “I’ll miss you, but I want to stay.”

Yakov scratched his back in just the right place, looking towards Hiroko and Toshiya. “I’ll of course want to come visit, and I think the kittens should stay here during the day until we know they’re out of the woods and didn’t get sick or something, but if you don’t mind, I think I would like to take those two home with me.”

Hiroko and Toshiya smiled at him. “That’s more than fine with us,” Toshiya said.

“You’re sure you won’t mind not having Vicchan?” Hiroko asked.

Yakov huffed, setting Viktor down and picking up the two, now sleeping, kittens. “I will, but it’s obvious these two need me more than him. Plus, maybe they’ll be a bit less dramatic than that idiot.”

“Love you too Yakov,” Viktor meowed as he trotted back over to Yuuri happily.

Hiroko laughed and helped Yakov put the kittens in his carrier for the journey across the courtyard. “What will you call them?”

“Hmm,” Yakov pondered. “I think I’ll call them Mila and Georgi. Good Russian names.”

“Excellent names,” Toshiya said with a kind smile, and after they said their farewells, Yakov was gone.

“Well that was certainly an exciting afternoon,” Hiroko said with a chuckle, giving Toshiya a kiss and looking over at the cats. “I suppose since you’ll be staying with us Vicchan, you’ll need a collar too, won’t you.”

“Good thing I bought that two-pack for Yuuri then, huh?” Toshiya said with a wink as Hiroko shuffled through the kitchen drawer.

“Yes, yes. You did good dear,” she said with a playful chuckle as she pulled out a collar and bell just like Yuuri’s, only in purple. “This is for you, Vicchan,” she said softly as she leaned down and snapped the collar on him. Viktor felt his chest swell with pride as he felt the weight settle on his chest.

“Pretty,” Yuuri said softly nuzzling up against him, VIktor happily nuzzling back. “You’ll stay by my side, Viktor?”

VIktor purred. Happily accepting a scritch behind the ears from Toshiya and another nuzzle from Yuuri. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Mila and Georgi were not, in fact, less dramatic than Viktor.
> 
> Fic inspired by me buying my cat a new drinking fountain and telling her that I hoped it would help with her thirstiness, and then snorting cause I thought of Viktor.
> 
> Thanks for the great response to this fic; it was super fun to write and I'm glad you all enjoyed it. If you're looking for me on social media, I can be found @AJWolf84 on twitter mostly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I’ll have the second half out in a few days - it's done, just needs edits. Hope you enjoyed! Comments/kudos make my day!


End file.
